herofandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
|origin = Mickey's Revue |occupation = Mickey's friend Actor Head Waiter (in House of Mouse) Captain of the Guards (in both The Prince and the Pauper and Kingdom Hearts series) Musketeer (in The Three Musketeers) Photographer (in A Goofy Movie) Factory worker (in An Extremely Goofy Movie) |skills = Sportsmanship Street smarts Excellent detective skills and raising children |hobby = Playing sports and hanging out with his friends. Going on adventures with Mickey and Donald. Bonding with his son Max. |goals = Various, but mainly defeat Pete and other villains. |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Comic Relief Sidekick |size = 200 }} Goofy Goof, known better simply as Goofy, is one of the main characters of the Disney universe. Clumsy but ultimately good-natured, Goofy is one of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck's best friends. However, he is not too bright and this can lead to problems sometimes. He is Clarabelle Cow's boyfriend. In A Goofy Movie and in its sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie, Goofy is the one of two main protagonists, along with his son, Max Goof. In the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop, Goofy lives in the town of Spoonerville with his son Max and their cat Waffles and lives next door to his high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, their children P.J. and Pistol and their dog Chainsaw. Personality Goofy's most notable personalities are how clumsy, dimwitted, and, of course, goofy he is. He is a nice guy and has a good heart. These are also his main flaws, and even Mickey and Donald sometimes consider him rather annoying. Aside from this, he is also charming and lovable, and Mickey and Donald still consider him very close friends. He is great at sports and raising children, and has shown a degree of intelligence occasionally, and can notice things others can't at times. He is always willing to help out, but sometimes causes a lot of problems which can be annoying at best and disastrous at worst, which even he himself finds embarrassing. Goofy can be be a little bit protective to his son, Max, but he still loves him. Max is also embarrassed by Goofy several times, but he cares for his father too. Goofy, like most people, hates being thought of and referred to as dumb. Audio Sample Trivia *In his 1930's cartoon appearances, Goofy commonly wore a black vest, blue pants, a turtleneck shirt (colored either red or orange), white gloves, extra-long brown shoes, and a very distinctive hat (either blue or green). This has been the character's iconic look ever since, even though it was seldom featured in cartoons after the 1930's. *His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930s; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950's, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950's name. Navigation Category:Male Category:Sidekick Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Self-Aware Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Bond Protector Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Artistic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Chaotic Good Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Anti Nazis Category:War Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Straight man Category:Wise Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Book Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Businessmen Category:Bond Creator Category:Related to Villain Category:Inept Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Incompetent Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Independent Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Casanova Category:Weaklings Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honest Category:Paranoid Category:Mischievous Category:Comic Relief Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant